<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>through you i live and love again by tomazalghul</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602363">through you i live and love again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul'>tomazalghul</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow and the Canaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love Confessions, Smut, These girls are in love, They’re on vacation, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 01:15:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23602363</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomazalghul/pseuds/tomazalghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah and Laurel go on vacation after working with Mia and the rest of FTA to save Star City. The vacation gives Laurel a moment to realize how truly strong her feelings for Dinah are. Laurel is a nervous bean, LET HER LIVE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dinah Drake &amp; Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>through you i live and love again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey everyone! So i wrote this before my other smut fanfic, but released that one first because my sister suggested it. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they make my day! I appreciate all of you reading my fanfics! Thank you very much! I hope you all like this fanfic and please let me know what you think! Stay happy, healthy, and safe!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A vacation is exactly what they needed. Dinah and Laurel had just got done with working with Mia to save Star City and save Oliver’s and Mia’s reputation. There were some bumps in the road, but it wasn’t anything they couldn’t get through. Dinah’s and Laurel’s bodies did adorn new scars from going out and putting their lives at risk, but it was a reminder of what they went through and survived.</p>
<p>That’s why Laurel was thrilled when Mia suggested that all of the women deserved a vacation. Mia and Connor were going somewhere together and have been gone for about a week. It took Dinah and Laurel a bit longer to leave, due to the fact that they wanted to make sure everything would be fine while they were gone.</p>
<p>Dinah and Laurel knew from the get go that they were going on vacation together.  The vacation spot was a nice secluded beach with lots of fun things to do. They practically did everything together. The two women have grown so much during these past six months. Laurel was Dinah’s permanent roommate, a decision made and agreed upon months ago. Laurel also ended up moving into sleeping in Dinah’s bed after Dinah felt bad about her sleeping on the couch.</p>
<p>Laurel felt like they were more than just friends, considering they acted like a couple and they have certainly kissed. They’ve even made out, but they never called themselves anything official. Mia always teased them about their relationship, she even called Dinah Laurel’s ‘girlfriend’. It didn’t help matters much when Sara came by a few times to help them out and she always commented on the state of their relationship. </p>
<p>Sara always told Laurel to hurry up and get her girl, but Laurel was scared. She was scared of losing Dinah forever and then losing the closeness they had, but it was eating Laurel on the inside. Her heart yearned to be with Dinah. She loves Dinah in a way she never loved another person and that terrified her.</p>
<p>Laurel was sitting out on the sand, enjoying the peace and quiet of the beach. Dinah was up in the beach house taking care of some things, which made Laurel a little sad. She wanted Dinah to be with her, but understood that she possibly needed some time alone. So Laurel instead just tried relaxing, letting the sound of waves crash soothe her nerves. She was nervous about being on vacation with Dinah because she was afraid she would do something stupid, considering her feelings.</p>
<p>Laurel sat there for a few minutes with her eyes closed, just taking deep breaths in and out. She imagined Dinah telling her that because it always seemed to calm her down. She didn’t even notice Dinah coming down with a book in her hand, sitting down next to her. </p>
<p>Dinah looked at Laurel in her current state and smiled. She looked so relaxed and Dinah was just happy about that, Laurel deserved this. She chose not to disturb Laurel and instead opted to read her book. </p>
<p>Laurel eventually sensed a presence next to her and opened her eyes to look to her right, smiling at the sight next to her. Dinah was lost in the book and Laurel thought she looked like an angel as the sunlight was hitting her. Laurel felt her heart flutter and the thought of kissing Dinah crossed her mind. She quickly shook those thoughts away and tried to ignore her feelings, she didn’t want to ruin their vacation with her feelings. She just couldn’t help how in love she is with Dinah.</p>
<p>“Hey you.” Dinah said smiling, not looking up from her book. </p>
<p>“Hey.” Laurel breathed out. “Good book?”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded her head and put her book down to look at Laurel. “It’s pretty good. You doing okay?”</p>
<p>“Yeah I’m good, D.” Laurel replied, her gaze accidentally dropping to Dinah’s lips. Laurel licked her lips before asking, “You okay?”</p>
<p>“I’m great. I’m happy to be here and the company is lovely.” Dinah responded, giving a genuine smile. </p>
<p>Laurel decided to make a bold move and brought her lips to Dinah’s. She was grateful that Dinah didn’t push her away and actually kissed her back. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s cheek as she kissed her. Laurel has kissed her so many times, but she could never get tired of it. Dinah brought her hands to Laurel’s hips and encouraged her to move closer. Laurel ended up in Dinah’s lap as they kissed.</p>
<p>Laurel let out a low moan as Dinah ran her tongue against her lips, silently asking for permission. When Laurel granted her permission, Dinah wasted no time at pushing her tongue in, softly caressing Laurel’s tongue with her own. Laurel grinded on Dinah’s lap and couldn’t believe how much the action turned her on.</p>
<p>When they pulled back, Laurel saw Dinah’s eyes filled with lust. Dinah bit down on her lower lip and moved her lips to Laurel’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses. Laurel wrapped her arms around Dinah’s head and moved her own head back to expose her neck more for Dinah. Dinah seemed to appreciate this and rewarded Laurel by sucking down on a spot.</p>
<p>“D.” Laurel moaned out. Dinah looked up to her and pressed her lips to Laurel’s once more.</p>
<p>Dinah stopped and looked Laurel in the eyes. “Do you want this?”</p>
<p>Laurel couldn’t believe that Dinah was actually asking her this. She thought that maybe they would just make out or something, but Dinah was asking for more. Laurel wanted more, but she didn’t want Dinah to regret this. Regret her. Laurel had so many past experiences where the person regretted it that she didn’t want that with the one person she loves.</p>
<p>Dinah brought her hand up to Laurel’s hair to push it back. “We don’t have to if you don’t want to.”</p>
<p>Laurel shook her head, “It’s not that. I want to, I really do.”</p>
<p>Dinah tilted her head at that, “Then what is it? Talk to me.”</p>
<p>Laurel bit her lower lip, feeling nervous. She let out a shaky breath and responded, “Are you going to regret this? Because I can’t if all that’ll happen is you’ll regret me.”</p>
<p>“Laur, no! God no. I could never regret you.” Dinah admitted with such softness. She grabbed Laurel’s hands and brought them to her lips to kiss them. “Laurel, you are the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen and you mean so much to me.”</p>
<p>Laurel felt tears begin to form and smiled, “Really?” She felt so touched. No one had ever told her what Dinah just said to her and it made her feel special.</p>
<p>Dinah nodded her head immediately, a look of disbelief in her eyes. “Of course. Don’t you know how beautiful you are?”</p>
<p>“No.” Laurel cried out causing Dinah to bring her hand up to her face to wipe away the tears. Laurel knew that she was attractive, but never in the way Dinah is describing her. No one she’d ever been with before told her she was beautiful, rather that she was hot or sexy.</p>
<p>“Laurel, you are so goddamn gorgeous.” Dinah replied, smiling at Laurel.</p>
<p>Laurel let out a nervous laugh, “I’m sorry D. We were trying to do something and my damn insecurities ruined it.”</p>
<p>Dinah furrowed her eyebrows and shook her head, “You didn’t ruin anything, pretty bird. I still want you, if you’ll have me.”</p>
<p>Laurel didn’t feel like talking anymore and decided to instead press her lips against Dinah’s again. Dinah moved her hands back in the direction of Laurel’s hips, but instead of stopping there she moved her hands underneath Laurel’s legs. Laurel was confused at why she did, but let out a surprised noise as she was lifted off the sand.</p>
<p>Dinah pulled back from kissing her and looked Laurel in the eyes before asking, “So, do you want this?” Dinah didn’t want to continue without Laurel’s verbal consent.</p>
<p>“I want this, D. I want you.” Laurel responded, giving her verbal consent.</p>
<p>Dinah gave her a soft smile before connecting their lips again. At the same time, Dinah began to walk them back up to the beach house with Laurel securely in her arms.</p>
<p>How Dinah didn’t drop Laurel or have any missteps along the way was a miracle, especially considering how distracting Laurel was. Once Dinah got up the stairs to the porch, she pulled back from Laurel to open the door. When she got the door successfully open, Laurel moved her lips to Dinah’s neck, leaving a trail of kisses there. Dinah closed the door with her foot and  began to move them in the house in the direction of the bedroom, but almost decided to go on the couch when Laurel sucked down on a spot. However, Dinah really wanted to be able to lie Laurel down on a bed and truly admire her.</p>
<p>Dinah made her way up the stairs, despite being distracted by Laurel’s lips on her. Thankfully the bedroom door was open so Dinah just walked in there and placed Laurel gently down on the bed. Laurel looked up at her with a look of desire and that sent a spark between Dinah’s legs, seeing Laurel want her like this. Dinah moved on the bed on top of Laurel and kissed her on the lips. Dinah didn’t stay there long however as she had other plans. Dinah kissed Laurel’s jaw and moved down to kiss at her neck. Dinah wanted to hear Laurel moan again, so she decided to suck down on her neck and that got her what she wanted.</p>
<p>Laurel’s hands were exploring Dinah’s back as Dinah gave attention to her neck. Dinah would usually move her hands above her head, but decided against it since it’s their first time. She felt that Laurel should be able to feel her. It was just a problem for Dinah because she would get distracted by being touched while she was doing her thing. Laurel swiped her hands across a sensitive spot on Dinah’s back, causing Dinah to bite down on Laurel’s neck.</p>
<p>“Fuck.” Laurel breathlessly moaned, her hands gripping Dinah’s back.</p>
<p>Dinah smirked against Laurel’s neck and licked the bite to soothe it. After that, she moved to a different place on Laurel’s to do the same thing. When she did that, she was rewarded with a loud moan from Laurel. “You like that, baby?”</p>
<p>Laurel whined at the pet name and felt herself become more turned on, “God yes.”</p>
<p>Dinah looked Laurel in the eyes and smiled, as she brought her right hand up to Laurel’s breast, softly touching it. Laurel closed her eyes at the motion and leaned into the touch. Dinah began to caress at it with more pressure, causing Laurel to let out a low moan.</p>
<p>“D, please.”</p>
<p>“Please what?” Dinah asked, applying kisses to Laurel’s neck as she played with Laurel’s nipple through her tank top. She was grateful that Laurel didn’t wear a bra.</p>
<p>“Touch me.” Laurel softly pleaded. </p>
<p>Dinah moved her hands to the bottom of Laurel’s tank top and quickly pulled it over her head, feeling breathless at the sight of Laurel shirtless. “Fuck baby. You’re gorgeous.”</p>
<p>Laurel gave her a sweet smile and that was quickly replaced with a moan as Dinah touched her breasts again. Laurel whimpered as she felt Dinah use her index and middle finger to pull at her nipple. God, Laurel couldn’t believe how good that felt.</p>
<p>Dinah brought her head to Laurel’s breast and kissed the top of it. She sucked down on a spot she kissed, hoping to leave a mark. Dinah couldn’t help it, she was slightly possessive. Dinah decided to stop teasing Laurel and wrapped her lips around Laurel’s nipple, using her tongue to swirl at it. She felt Laurel grip hard on her back, knowing there was going to be marks on her back. She brought her hand up to Laurel’s other nipple as she sucked and licked at the one she was currently on. Laurel was a moaning mess underneath her and Dinah loved it.</p>
<p>Dinah released her nipple with a wet pop and moved her head to the other one to give it the same amount of attention, moving her other hand to caress at the breast she was just on. She felt Laurel squirm underneath her and she smiled against her nipple. Once she was done giving it attention, she pulled back to look up at Laurel whose head was back. “Laur, you okay?”</p>
<p>“I need you to touch me.” Laurel quickly let out, not knowing how much more she could take. </p>
<p>Dinah chuckled and asked, “Am I not touching you?” She made a point as she applied more pressure to Laurel’s breast.</p>
<p>Laurel whined out at that and moved her legs together in an attempt to relieve the pressure there. Dinah saw her at the motion and used her leg to keep Laurel’s apart. “D, you’re killing me. I feel so fucking wet.”</p>
<p>Dinah moved to pull her shorts and underwear off. Once she had Laurel fully naked, she took a moment to admire her. Laurel was truly beautiful and Dinah was lucky to be able to do something this intimate with her. Dinah moved her hands to touch Laurel’s legs. She’d always loved Laurel’s legs and was loving that she was able to finally touch them. “What do you want me to do, pretty bird?”</p>
<p>Laurel had to think about it. Past partners used to just do whatever they wanted, never really caring about what she’d want. It touched her heart. Laurel realized that her body was craving something inside of her, so that’s what she asked for, “Your fingers.”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded and traced the hands that was on Laurel’s knee down to her thighs. Dinah decided to have mercy on Laurel and dragged her fingers through her wet folds, feeling Laurel twitch at the motion. Dinah gathered wetness and brought her fingers up to Laurel’s clit, making circular motions there with her fingers. Once Dinah sensed Laurel was ready she pushed two fingers past her folds, going in as far as they would go and curling her fingers. She started off at a slow pace, but began to pick it up when Laurel’s moans started getting louder. She brought her thumb up to Laurel’s clit and continued to fuck her at the current pace she was at. Dinah used her other hand to tug at Laurel’s nipple and watched as Laurel’s impending orgasm was coming. Dinah couldn’t take her eyes off Laurel as she pulsated around her fingers and screamed out Dinah’s name. Dinah slowly brought her down from her high and once she sensed that Laurel was good, she removed her fingers and brought it to her lips, sucking down on her fingers and moaning at the taste of Laurel.</p>
<p>Laurel watched as she did this and let out a groan at the action, feeling herself get turned on at the action. Dinah smirked at her as she removed her fingers from her mouth. “Fuck.”</p>
<p>“You taste so good, baby.” Dinah remarked as she kissed Laurel.</p>
<p>Laurel felt so relaxed and unbelievably fucked out. She doesn’t remember the last time sex made her feel this good. Now thinking about it, she doesn’t think it has ever felt this good. “Shit D, you’re…..fuck.”</p>
<p>“Is that a good thing?” Dinah asked with a smirk, as she brought her hands to run her fingers through Laurel’s short hair.</p>
<p>“Yes. It’s a great thing.” Laurel replied, feeling blissful. </p>
<p>Dinah placed a kiss on Laurel’s forehead and laid on her back, motioning for Laurel to cuddle with her. Laurel laid her head on Dinah’s chest as she was still recovering from what she just experienced. Laurel wanted to return the favor however. She wanted to touch Dinah in the places that made her sing. Before she could comment on it, Dinah beat her to it.</p>
<p>“When you’re good, can I go down on you?” Dinah asked. Tasting Laurel on her fingers wasn’t enough, she wanted more but only if it was okay with Laurel. “If not, it’s fine.”</p>
<p>Laurel felt a spark in between her legs and knew what the answer was. She wanted to do something to Dinah first, but her body betrayed her at Dinah’s suggestion. “Oh my god yes.” </p>
<p>At that, Dinah turned Laurel on her back and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She kissed her way down Laurel’s body, making sure to leave marks and make Laurel feel really good again. She paid attention to her breasts again, but not for too long as that was not her goal. When Dinah got to her belly, she spread Laurel’s legs apart and kissed her way to her thighs. Dinah moaned out as she swiped her tongue over Laurel’s folds, reveling in the taste of Laurel. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s hair as the other hand was clutching onto the pillow above her. Dinah started out slow, but quickly picked up her pace as Laurel got close. Laurel was a moaning mess above her and Dinah loved it. She loved to bring those noises out of Laurel. Laurel finally came once more when Dinah flicked her tongue over her clit. </p>
<p>Dinah worked Laurel down from her high and when Laurel went slack, loosening her grip on Dinah’s hair, Dinah made her way back up Laurel's body. She left kisses in her path back up and when she reached Laurel’s face, Laurel looked completely fucked out. She had a blissful smile on her face and her eyes were still closed.</p>
<p>“You okay, Laur?” Dinah softly asked, running her fingers through Laurel’s hair.</p>
<p>All Laurel gave her was a nod in response. Laurel felt speechless and didn’t trust herself to attempt to speak. Laurel opened her eyes and smiled at Dinah. Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s face and pulled her close to give her a kiss. At this point, Laurel really wanted to return the favor. The problem was she didn’t know if she could move. When Laurel pulled back from the kiss, she looked at Dinah’s body and pouted when she realized Dinah was clothed.</p>
<p>Dinah raised her eyebrow at that, but quickly realized what Laurel was pouting about. Dinah pulled back from Laurel and removed her own tank top, not missing the way Laurel’s eyes darkened at the sight of her. She also decided not to wear a bra because she felt since they were on vacation, they should truly relax. Dinah let out a low moan when Laurel brought her hand to Dinah’s breast, teasing at her nipple. </p>
<p>“Fuck.” Dinah moaned out.</p>
<p>Laurel used her other hand to hold onto Dinah’s head to bring her closer. Once she did, she began applying kisses to her neck while her hand still teased at Dinah’s nipples. Laurel wanted to get on top, but she didn’t know if she could with the state she was in. Laurel sucked down on Dinah’s pulse point, causing Dinah to grip onto her and moan loudly.</p>
<p>“Baby.” Dinah whimpered out.</p>
<p>“You okay?” Laurel asked against her neck,</p>
<p>“I really need you to fuck me.” Dinah practically commanded.</p>
<p>Laurel smirked at that and responded by applying more pressure to Dinah’s nipple. Dinah reached up to grab Laurel’s other hand and drag it down to where she needed her. Dinah left her hand out of her shorts, hoping Laurel would get the message. Luckily, Laurel did and she wasted no time putting her hand underneath Dinah’s underwear. Laurel moaned as she felt her fingers touch warm wet heat. Laurel got turned on as she felt how worked up Dinah was.</p>
<p>“D, you’re soaked.” Laurel regarded as she ran her fingers through Dinah’s folds.</p>
<p>“Can you blame me? Watching you really did something.” Dinah admitted, closing her eyes at Laurel applying soft pressure to her clit.</p>
<p>“Awww, this is all from touching me?” Laurel teased, as she softly rubbed circles on Dinah’s clit.</p>
<p>Dinah moaned out and nodded, “Mo-most of…...it. Shit.”</p>
<p>Laurel smirked that she got Dinah to this point. Laurel continued applying pressure to her clit and felt her fingers become soaked a moment after. Dinah softly moaned out her name and dropped her head to Laurel’s shoulder, applying kisses there.</p>
<p>Laurel was glad she made Dinah come, but she wanted more. She dragged her fingers down to the welcoming heat there and pressed her fingers past the lips. Laurel entered two fingers into her, taking it slowly first to not overwhelm Dinah. Laurel started a slow rhythm, trying to figure out what really made Dinah sing. Laurel got a loud reaction when she hit a specific spot in Dinah, so she decided to focus on that.</p>
<p>“Please.” Dinah pleaded above her.</p>
<p>“Please what?” Laurel asked, looking at Dinah, smirking at the way her eyes closed when she hit that spot. “You want me to go faster?”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded in response and was grateful when Laurel did just that. Dinah was a moaning mess above her, but she really couldn’t care. Dinah didn’t want to admit this, but Laurel talking to her earlier was what pushed her over the edge. She didn’t know why it really did something for her, all she knew what that it did. </p>
<p>Laurel stilled her fingers and Dinah groaned at that, “Songbird, you’re thinking too much. What’s wrong?”</p>
<p>Dinah shook her head in response and gave Laurel a kiss on the cheek, “Nothing, you’re perfect.”</p>
<p>“There’s something holding you back.”</p>
<p>Dinah hated that Laurel caught onto that, but what also touched that she cared to notice. Dinah hid her face in Laurel’s neck, feeling embarrassed at what the problem was. Her head flew back when Laurel brought her thumb up to her clit.</p>
<p>“That’s better. Now tell me what’s going on.” Laurel demanded, as she continued to thumb at her clit. </p>
<p>“Talk to me.” Dinah quickly let out, feeling embarrassed at that.</p>
<p>Laurel smirked and kissed the side of Dinah’s head. “That’s the thing, huh? You want me to talk to you? I’m down for that.”</p>
<p>“You don’t think it’s weird?” Dinah asked nervously.</p>
<p>“Oh god no. It’s sexy as hell, D.” Laurel replied with a smile. “I really love that the thing that gets you going is my voice.</p>
<p>Dinah quietly moaned out when Laurel started to move her fingers inside her again.</p>
<p>“You’re sexy, Dinah. I really love the feeling on you around me, literally wrapped around my fingers.” Laurel remarked as she felt Dinah’s walls began to tense around her. “Did I forget to mention what a wonderful tongue you have? And your fingers, god. I could ride them all night if you’d let me.”</p>
<p>Dinah whimpered at that and felt herself get closer to her release. </p>
<p>“You wanna know a secret? You did it better than I did to myself.” Laurel admitted, but still continuing on, “I’ve touched myself so many times thinking about you and how it would feel to have you fuck me. You wanna know what happened?”</p>
<p>“Yes.” Dinah shakily let out.</p>
<p>“Well I came, a lot, with your name always on my lips. It also grew my desire for you. I’m actually surprised it took us this long.” Laurel let out. She felt Dinah tense around her fingers and quickly let out, “You can let go, songbird. I wanna hear you sing.”</p>
<p>At that, Dinah moaned out loudly and came around Laurel’s fingers, with Laurel’s name on her lips. Laurel slowly worked her down and pulled out when she felt Dinah’s breathing even out. Dinah fell on top of her, attempting to catch her breath. Dinah lifted her head when she heard a sucking noise and groaned when she saw the fingers that were just inside of her were now in Laurel’s mouth.</p>
<p>Laurel let out her fingers with a wet pop, smirking at Dinah, “Well, that was wonderful.”</p>
<p>Dinah moved to kiss Laurel on the lips. When she was finished kissing her, she laid her head in the croak of Laurel’s neck. Dinah felt incredibly relaxed and fantastic. She was hoping Laurel felt the same. “You okay, Laur?”</p>
<p>“I’m fantastic, D. You?”</p>
<p>Dinah nodded in response and felt her heart flutter at Laurel running her fingers through her hair. Dinah loved what she’d just experienced with Laurel because it felt like more than just sex. Dinah loves Laurel and she wanted more than sex. She realized that they probably should’ve had this talk and she decided to do something bold, even though she was terrified at what the response would be.</p>
<p>Dinah pulled back and looked Laurel in the eyes, “Please don’t leave.”</p>
<p>“D, why-“</p>
<p>“Laurel, I love you.” Dinah quickly confessed. She felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest, but it was quickly replaced with the fear that Laurel could hate her for this.</p>
<p>Laurel smiled at that and felt tears prick at her eyes, “I love you, Dinah.”</p>
<p>Dinah felt her heart swell at Laurel’s response, but also felt surprised. Laurel loves her too. She couldn’t believe it. “You’re not upset, are you?”</p>
<p>“D, why would I be upset? You just made me the happiest person in the world.” Laurel responded with a big smile, moving her hand to caress Dinah’s cheek, “I can’t believe you actually love me too.”</p>
<p>Dinah smiled, leaning into Laurel’s touch, “Well I do. I love you so so much.”</p>
<p>“I’m shocked someone actually loves me. I was convinced I wasn’t lovable.” Laurel sadly admitted, recalling the times her exes would say no one could ever love someone like her.</p>
<p>Dinah brought her hands to Laurel’s cheeks, wiping away the tears that were falling. She was pissed that people made her feel that way. Laurel didn’t deserve that, “Well they’re wrong and they’re fucking stupid. I’m so sorry they made you believe that Laur, but it’s not true. I love you with every part of me.”</p>
<p>Laurel smiled in response and sniffed, allowing Dinah to wipe her tears away. When she was done crying, she pulled Dinah in for a kiss and felt so much love being poured into the kiss. Dinah truly loves her and she couldn’t be happier. She quickly got her exes out of her mind, not worrying for the first time in a while of how insecure they made her feel. She instead thought of Dinah and how she changed her life. She felt secure with Dinah and her heart was content now that she could finally have her.</p>
<p>Dinah pulled back from the kiss and looked Laurel in the eyes, “Will you be my girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“I would be honored to, songbird.”</p>
<p>Dinah responded by kissing Laurel and pinning Laurel’s hands above her head, “You wanna celebrate that?”</p>
<p>“With you? Always.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>